The method described below controls one or more terminals from a base station.
In the third generation partnership project (3GPP) work is ongoing relating to enhanced uplink (or enhanced dedicated channel (E-DCH)) for frequency division duplex (FDD). Improvements provide a feature for universal mobile telecommunication system (UMTS) that enhances uplink (UL) transmissions from the mobile station or user equipment (UE) to the base station, or Node B by the Node B scheduling the interference, transmit power received at the Node B and transport formats used. These three parameters are coupled. Furthermore, a hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) mechanism sends acknowledgements (ACK) or non-acknowledgements (NACK) from a Node B, or in case of soft handover, more than one Node B, to the UE to trigger retransmissions. There is also some consideration of implementing a shorter transmission time interval (TTI) of 2 ms, rather than a 10 ms TTI which is more usually considered to be standard. The effect of all these changes is to improve coverage and throughput, as well as to reduce delay in the UL.
However, it is necessary to provide a way of scheduling commands from the base station to the terminal.